In tomosynthesis imaging a plurality of images of radiation that has passed through an object is acquired at different angles. By combining the plurality of images, it is possible to reconstruct any plane in the irradiated object. The higher number of images is utilized, the better image quality in the reconstructed tomosynthesis images is obtained. The larger angle over which the images are acquired, the better position resolution in the direction orthogonal to the detector plane.
WO 2005/002443 A1 discloses an apparatus for obtaining tomosynthesis data of an object comprising a source emitting radiation centered around an axis of symmetry; a radiation detector comprising a stack of line detectors, each being directed towards the source at a respective angle; and a device for moving the source and the radiation detector relative to the object linearly in a direction orthogonal to the symmetry axis, while each of the line detectors is adapted to record line images of radiation as transmitted through the object in the respective angle. A two-dimensional image is produced at a separate angle by each of the line detectors.
Such apparatus is known to produce tomosynthesis data of an object at higher speed than what is obtainable by using single one-dimensional detectors, which makes the measurement less time consuming.